If $x \boxdot y = 2x-4y$ and $x \triangleright y = xy+2x-y$, find $-5 \triangleright (2 \boxdot 2)$.
Explanation: First, find $2 \boxdot 2$ $ 2 \boxdot 2 = (2)(2)-(4)(2)$ $ \hphantom{2 \boxdot 2} = -4$ Now, find $-5 \triangleright -4$ $ -5 \triangleright -4 = (-5)(-4)+(2)(-5)-(-4)$ $ \hphantom{-5 \triangleright -4} = 14$.